


You've Come Home.

by sleepyfaceandsnark (teamwinchesterbros)



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Canon Divergence, Feelings, Gen, Happy Ending, M/M, Talking, alternate post 3.12, and it doesn't feel so good...at first, i had to go back so far in my emotions omg, reunited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 06:41:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4950475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamwinchesterbros/pseuds/sleepyfaceandsnark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Here's a prompt: Ian comes back from the army injured and Mickey is there with his family to pick him up at the airport but they haven't talked since Ian left and all Mickey said was "Don't" so Mickey feels guilty. Thanks for doing these, you're an awesome writer! :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	You've Come Home.

_"And all the things that you never ever told me_

_and all the smiles that are ever going to haunt me"_

 

It’s almost 2 months after he ran away from home to join the army that his family gets a call from them explaining what happened.

He had been only 2 weeks shy of finishing basic training when he got injured. It was very minor injury but it brought up his records and then the fact that he actually wasn’t Lip Gallagher as he had claimed.  

The army, too embarrassed at how easily a kid could fake his credentials, sweep the whole thing under the rug instead of arresting Ian.

They show some concern when they came to the knowledge that Ian ran away. A kid running away from home to join the army was never a good sign but Fiona manages to convince them that everything was good at home and it was a safe environment for him though they were never sure why Ian ran away.

Ian’s Basic Training location is in   Fort Leonard Wood in St. Robert, Missouri, and while it’s the closest location it’s still too far to drive. Plus it’s not like the Gallaghers actually own a car, though Lip was still knowledgeable of how to steal one thanks to Jimmy/Steve. The army decides to send Ian back home via airplane instead, for convenience.

 

Mickey heard of the news on Ian through Mandy. Who said it in an offhand way one morning at breakfast when their brothers and dad were out.

Mickey dropped his spoon in his bowl with a loud cling when he heard he utter Ian’s name. Then “injured” sent his heart racing.

“He’s fine though,” Mandy clarified. Worried that she scared her brother too much. “His family is meeting him at the airport next week. If you wanna go.”

“Don’t you think maybe his family should see him first?”

“Lip asked me to go.”

“Oh.”

“You should come, Mick. Tell him. Don’t chicken out this time.” She says, encouraging, and leaves the table for Mickey to think about it.

Of course he wants to go. Wants to see Ian’s face again, see his bright red hair, see his smile. But that doesn’t mean he should.

It takes Mandy the rest of the week to convince him.

 

He’s met with odd stares from most of the Gallagher clan when he meets up with them, Mandy right by him. He gets an attempt at a dark glare from Lip. That asshole knows too much. Mickey realizes.

They find Ian’s gate number and what time he’s supposed to land and they wait. They wait a while and Mickey wants to complain but he’s too nervous. He thought of this a million times in the months Ian was gone. Thought about what he should’ve said, what he should say if he ever saw Ian again, what Ian would be like when he returns…if… If he returns had entered Mickey’s mind a little too often.

He watches Ian’s family. He sees Fiona look at her phone and her eyes go wide. “He’s here!” She exclaims. They all make their way to the doors of the airport to see if they can spot him coming towards the exit. Mickey knows when they spot him by the excited yelling and them all huddling around. Mickey stays back. Mandy does too for a little while till she feels it’s appropriate to approach. Mickey tries to sneak a look while still staying hidden. He catches some of Ian. His arms holding his only luggage over his shoulder but his body was bent over. To pick up the toddler maybe. Mickey hears him laugh and shit if that didn’t make him want to cry. He didn’t realize how much he missed Ian’s stupid laugh.

Ian finally stands up straight carrying his youngest brother, and turns his head so Mickey could finally see him. Mickey’s mouth is left open. Ian’s head is shaved again, like it had been in the summer and goddamn he looked even more gorgeous than Mickey remembered. How was that fucking possible?

Mickey manages to close his mouth and he bows his head in an attempt to hide himself again when he sees the family start to walk towards him. Ian’s smiling and laughing and Mickey no longer feels like he belongs. Mandy makes her way to Mickey before Ian does, but Ian’s eyes follow her. So happy to see his best friend. His face falls so dramatically at seeing who Mandy ran to after greeting him.

His face doesn’t just drop from smiling but it contorts into an almost snarl. He drops Liam and lets the toddler run to hold Debbie’s hand. Mickey notices the cast on Ian’s arm and tries to draw his eyes to that instead the intense hatred coming from Ian’s eyes.

When Ian sees Mickey for the first time in months first he feels shock, then confusion, then anger. Though the anger was hiding something else inside of him he didn’t want to admit. Mickey looks different. Smaller than Ian remembered, he hunches a lot, he looks…tired. But Ian doesn’t let his observations get to him more than just…observations of someone he once was excited to see every time they were reacquainted. Ian gives Mickey an intimidating stare instead, a little more harshly than he intended but it protects him.

 Mandy tries to sneak away to give them “room”. She goes off to join the rest of the Gallaghers but Ian just stares at Mickey and shakes his head before joining his family with Mandy.

Mickey’s left alone walking awkwardly behind them.

Mandy comes back to him letting him know they’re heading to the Gallagher’s house to celebrate Ian coming home. Even got a day old cake.

“I’m probably just gonna head home.” Mickey lets her know.

“No you’re not”

Mickey shakes his head. “He hates me.”

“No-“

“Yes he fucking does Mandy. Look at him.”

“No he doesn’t, Mickey. He doesn’t hate you.” She says in a serious but confident tone.

“How do you…”

Mandy smiles sadly but doesn’t say anything.

Before he knows it they’re at the Gallagher house. Veronica puts on the music and Fiona runs to the kitchen. There’s talking, dancing, and eating. People give Ian a break from the attention and questions a little after they get back giving Ian the opportune time to give Mickey glances ever now and then. Mickey can feel Ian’s eyes on him, burning into him like some sort of laser beam.

It’s when minimal attention is on him that Ian makes his way over to the corner of the house Mickey is hiding in.

He grabs Mickey and pulls him away from the “party”.

Mickey is surprised by the action and almost falls over.

“What the-“ Mickey lets out.

“The fuck you doing here?” Ian asks hovering over Mickey.

Mickey only looks down and bites his lip.

“You fuckin thought if you show up to greet me I’d just forget everything? Come back to you like some lost puppy?”

“What? No. I-“

“You think just you being here is gonna make me stay somehow?”

“What do you mean?”

Ian shrugs. “Army didn’t keep me. Doesn’t mean somewhere else won’t.”

 _He can’t be serious._ Mickey thinks.

He isn’t. Ian’s bluffing. He’d never think to leave his family again. Parting with them killed him. But he isn’t going to let Mickey know that.

It’s silent as Ian looks at Mickey struggling to wrap his mind around what Ian’s saying. He watches his once sort of boyfriend open and close his mouth trying to get something out.

Ian shakes his head and laughs bitterly.

“You still can’t’ say it can you?”

“Wha…Ian…just…”

“Just what? Just what?!”

Mickey shakes his head and looks at the floor.

He hears a bitter chuckle come from the red head again and hears him say a “Fuck this.”

Ian starts to walk back to the room with his family.

“Ian! Don’t-“

Ian turns back. His face still as stone. He doesn’t say it. But Mickey can hear the “Don’t what?” from months ago.

Mickey just stares at Ian, begging for there to be some sort of psychic connection that could let Ian know. Just let him know how he feels about him, let him know how badly he doesn’t want him to…

“…go!”

“What?”

“Don’t….don’t go. Please? Please don’t go.”

Ian’s face falls from his stern look, but still not totally soft. “Why?”

Mickey sighs. His eyes going sad. Ian never saw him this way before. “Because.”

“Because why?”

“Because I trust you. And I-,“ Mickey breathes in. “I love you.” He chokes out.

Ian’s in total shock. Mickey hasn’t looked up and decides to let everything out. “Besides Mandy you’re all I have. I don’t know what I’d do if…anything happened.”

He looks up and Ian’s right there in front of him. His features so soft, his eyes filling with the same tears that Mickey fought to fall down his own face.

“You love me?” Ian asks, just to be sure.

Mickey nods. “Yes.” He looks down, as if he’s ashamed.

Ian puts his hand to Mickey’s neck causing Mickey to look up. He leans down and kisses Mickey tenderly and sweetly.

Mickey’s never been kisses like this and at first he’s shocked but then he lets his hand go to the back of Ian’s head and palms his hair, running his hands up and down Ian’s neck.

“I love you too.” Ian says pulling away.

“I’m sorry.” Mickey says. “I’m so fuckin’ sorry.”

Ian shakes his head. “I’m sorry too.”

Mickey looks up at Ian confused.

“I could’ve…I didn’t do things the best way and I’m sorry. I didn’t take the time to understand.”

Mickey smiles understanding.

“Let’s head back huh? Don’t want Mandy thinking I killed you or something.”

Mickey lets a small laugh out. “As if you could.” Alright, Mickey admits it, at the time being he probably could. Ian looks buff as fuck and Mickey can’t say he’s tried working out since the last time he saw Ian.

Ian winks at him and grabs his hand as they both head back to the main part of the house where everyone continued to celebrate Ian coming home.

 

 

* * *

 


End file.
